


breath play

by SumiArana



Series: Borderlands Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, breath play, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack knows exactly how to press Rhys's buttons... with his whole hand wrapped around his lovers throat. Prompt #1 for Kink Bingo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	breath play

.breath play.

 

Heterochromatic eyes wide, lips parted as he struggled to draw breath, and entirely at Handsome Jack's mercy, Rhys began to see black spots at the edge of his vision.

The younger man's expression made Jack's cock twitch in his pants. Watching Rhys go from bad ass bandit killer who fought his way to the top of social ladder to whimpering, helpless slut in a matter of moments certainly got his blood pumping.

Jack rolled his clothed hips against Rhys, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head. He was lightheaded, and hot, and every little touch from Jack sent an exquisite jolt of pleasure through him.

“You like that, baby?” He murmured quietly, leaning close to Rhys. He already knew the answer, but loved the expression that spread over his face every single time he asked. “You like my hands around your throat?” Rhys gave a soft whimper in response, tears sparking at the corners of his eyes. “God, you look so fucking good, Princess. Do you want me to fuck you, Rhysie?”

Jack loosened the pressure on his throat, giving him permission to breathe – for the moment. Rhys gasped, taking a few shaking breaths as the black on the edge of his vision ebbed away. “Please,” He panted.

“Please what? Words, kiddo.” He rolled his hips against Rhys again, causing him to gasp and arch his back. He loved the way that they fit together, though he wouldn't dare voice it. The last thing he wanted was Jack to stop whatever it is they had going because Rhys was getting too attached.

“Fuck me, _please._ I need you to fuck me, s-sir.”

Jack brushed his fingertips against Rhys's throat, lightly touching where the bruises were already starting to form against his pale skin. Rhys shuddered. He leaned down, nearly pressing his lips against Rhys's. Rhys whimpered.

“Cmon, cupcake. Get on your hands and knees for Daddy.”

Rhys groaned and did as he was told, flipping onto his stomach and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Never in a million years would he have thought the word 'daddy' would've caused his body to react the way that it did when Handsome Jack said it. It sent a shock of hot fire, starting at his cock and spreading through his entire body. It made him ache for Jack's cock in his ass and his fingers around his throat.

“Mm, you're perfect, y'know that, Rhysie? Fuckin' perfect.” He murmured, grabbing the bottle of lube from his desk drawer after admiring Rhys for a moment. He spread a liberal amount of silicone over two of his digits, pressing them lightly at Rhys's entrance. He groaned in response, urging Jack to continue. Jack twisted his fingers into the younger man, causing him to give a sharp yelp. He leaned back against him, the familiar burning sensation quickly dissipating as Jack scissored his fingers to stretch Rhys. He groaned and leaned back into him, coaxing him to plunge his fingers in deeper. Jack smirked. He knew exactly what Rhys wanted, but he damn well wasn't going to give it to him without getting what he wanted first. “Tell me what you want, Rhysie, baby, tell Daddy what you want him to do to you..”

Rhys groaned in response, licking his lips. “Ngh, Wan' you to fuck me, Jack.” He groaned quietly, resting his head on the edge of the desk.

“I can't hear you, pumpkin.” Jack smirked, fucking him harder and faster with his fingers. “What do you want?”

He made another noise, high pitched and desperate. “I need you to fuck me.”`  
“You need me to fuck you, _what?"  
_ “I need you to fuck me, Daddy, please!” He cried out, and suddenly he was very thankful that Jack's office was sound proofed.

“Mm, that's _exactly what_ I wanted to hear, Princess.” Rhys knew Jack was grinning without even looking at him. The older man drew his fingers away, smearing another generous amount of silicone on his already glistening opening. “God, look at you... I bet you're freakin' aching for me... and what would you do if I just left you like this, naked, ass up on my desk like this...”

“P-please don't.”  
Jack chuckled. He wouldn't just leave Rhys like this, slick all ready for him...

He pressed himself against the younger man's opening, sinking in slowly at first before moving his hips in one smooth motion to bury himself all the way inside. Rhys gave a soft yelp, gripping the sides of the desk so hard that his knuckles turned white. Despite the stretching and ample lube, it still hurt like hell the moment that Jack entered him. He knew it, too, so he stayed still for just a moment while he reached around to stroke Rhys's throbbing cock. He gave a soft, almost pathetic sounding little mewl as Jack stroked him.

“I'm okay,” He panted after a minute. “I'm okay.” He repeated, unsure if it was for his own reassurance or Jack's.

“Good, because I wasn't gonna wait anymore,” Jack growled softly into Rhys's ear.

Once he got a steady rhythm going, his hand found it's way back to Rhys's neck. The brunette gave a soft groan in response once Jack tightened his grip. The slight pain from the pressure on his throat mixed with the pleasure of Jack fucking him hard mingled deliciously. His eyes rolled into the back of his head each time Jack buried himself deeper inside. His hips jerked up involuntarily and his lips parted in a breathless, silent whine as the head of Jack's cock rubbed against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure over his body. He could feel his testicles begin to swell and tighten, that oh-so familiar feeling building in his gut.

“Don't you dare come first, kitten,” He growled, lips hot against Rhys's glistening skin. “I'll give you permission when I damn well feel like it, and if you disobey me...” He let out a low laugh. “Ooh, boy. You'll regret it.”

The younger man blinked away the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Jack always threatened, and Rhys knew he wasn't the type of person to bluff... but he couldn't help but wonder just how harsh this punishment would be.

Jack quickened to a nearly maddening pace, and Rhys found himself fighting more to stay conscious than to not come. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy when all of the sudden, Jack released his grip on his throat. He gasped, sucking in deep, shaking breaths of cool, delicious air. His lungs ached as they inflated and the black once again ebbed away from the edges of his vision. He was suddenly very aware of how badly he needed to ejaculate.

“J-Jack, _please._ Daddy, god, please, let me come.”

“Mm, of course, pumpkin...” Jack wrapped his hand around Rhys and pumped him just a few times before he felt Rhys's seed spill over his hand. He smirked softly, bringing his hand to his mouth and keeping eye contact as he licked his hand clean. Rhys felt his cheeks burn and his spent cock twitch. Jack wiggled his eyebrows lightly. “Did that feel good, baby?”

“God, yes.” Rhys relaxed into Jack's desk, focusing on breathing deeply for a moment. “Always...”

“I know, I'm the best fuck you've ever had.” Jack grinned, all teeth.

Rhys groaned softly, but couldn't help a small smile. He'd said that _once_ and Jack hadn't ever let him forget it.

“Well, Princess... we might have to get you some concealer... looks like that's going to bruise pre-tt-y bad.” He leaned up, touching the marks tentatively on Rhys's throat. They were already darkening. He chuckled and leaned back up, pulling his slacks back over his hips and zipping them back up. He smacked Rhys's backside with his open hand once before laughing throatily.

“Well, Rhysie, you better get back to work.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, I'm still working on getting better at dialogue.


End file.
